MLP Fanfic Serie Capitulo 3:Rarity y el vestido perdido
by StarSugar
Summary: Rarity deja a un lado el cumpleaños de Fluttershy para hacer el mejor vestido junto a Fleur de lis,Sassy Saddle y Coco Pommel para presentarlo en Manehattan.


Rarity tenia una tarea,hacer un vestido para el cumpleaños de Fluttershy.

Un dia antes,Rarity fue a comprar los materiales para el vestido,Seda,hilos, brillantina y algunos moños eran para el vestido.

Ya que Sassy Saddles se encarga ese dia del boutique en Canterlot, decidió quedarse haciendo dicho vestido.

Mientras empezaba a preparar los materiales,Entra por la ventana Sweetie Belle rompiendo algunas cosas de Rarity.

 **-¡¡¡SWEETIE BELLE!!! ¿QUE HACES ENTRANDO ASÍ?** \- Grita Rarity a Sweetie belle

 **-ejem...Lamento esta entrada pero...mañana tendremos una obra de teatro...¿podrias...por casualidad...hacerme un traje?** -Pregunta Sweetie belle en voz baja.

 **-Lo lamento pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy,asi que ahora tengo que hacerle un vestido-** responde Rarity

- **Por Favor** -

- **No Sweetie** **Belle** -

- **Por favor** -

 **-No-**

 **-Por favor-**

 **-OOOHH...BUENO...te haré el disfraz ¿De que se trata la obra?** Pregunta Rarity.

 **-Se trata sobre el Rey Sombra y el Imperio de** **Cristal** -responde Sweetie Belle.

 **-¿y que papel tienes?-**

 **-Mehh..Tengo el papel de Mercury pero con las Crusaders teniamos un plan para cambiar el guión ¿Podrias hacerme un disfraz de Chrisalis?-** Pregunta mientras ve sospechosamente la ventana.

 **-Pero... ¿estará** **de acuerdo Cheerile** **e ?** \- Dice Rarity mientras empieza a hacer el disfraz.

 **-Creeria que si,Je...je-** Ríe Sweetie Belle falsamente.

 **-Bueno,como ya empezé a hacerlo pues no me queda otra,lo tendré que hacer-** Por la ventana alguien gritó "SI" dejando a Rarity confusa y dudaba si estaban afuera las crusaders.

Rarity inconscientemente los materiales para el vestido de Fluttershy,Después de horas,era muy tarde,Rarity tendia que ir a dormir cuando tocan la puerta,cuando Rarity abre la puerta era Fleur de lis.

 **-¿Fleur de lis? ¿Que haces a esta hora,es demasiado tarde?-** Pregunta Rarity algo dormida.

 **-Oh** **...solo vengo para visitar a una amiga y queria hacer algunas compras pero el tren se retraso y llegue tarde -**

 **-¿y porque** **te pasas por aquí?** -Pregunta dejando entrar a Fleur de lis.

 **-Porque Sassy me mandó a decirte que mañana tendremos mucho trabajo,por lo tanto tienes que llegar temprano al boutique mañana-**

 **-Bueno entonces tendre que dormir ahor...espera un momento ¿Tendremos?-**

 **-Si,Historia larga, Tú boutique estaba muy lleno esta mañana y no entiendo el motivo todavia,pero Sassy me pidió ayuda y estuve todo el dia ayudando además que Miss Pommel pasó por tu negocio-** Dice Fleur de lis con elegancia.

 **-¿Miss Pommel? ¿Queria algo importante?** -

 **-Pommel solo habló con Sassy así que no se nada,pero lo que sí se es que era importante,por eso mañana tienes que llegar temprano-**

 **-Bueno,pero antes tengo que terminar el vestido para Fluttershy-** Con tanto sueño no se habia dado cuenta que uso todos los materiales para el disfraz de Sweetie Belle **-AAAAAHHH LOS MATERIALES ,LOS HE GASTADO** -Grita desesperada cuándo Fleur de lis sale lentamente de la casa.

 **-eeeh...ejem Rarity deberias dormir, ya sabés mañana temprano-** Índica Fleur de lis mientras cierra la puerta de la casa de Rarity lentamente.

- **UUUff bueno tengo que descansar un poco-**

Mientras Duerme,el despertador suena pero no despierta a Rarity, pero lo único que la levanto era pinkie grita con su megáfono despertando a todos incluyendo a Rarity.

A Rarity se le hacía tarde ya que no estaba acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano, así que parte hacia Canterlot.

Cuándo llega a su boutique,Sassy saddle le da la bienvenida.

 **-Hola Rarity, ¿Como te estás?** \- Pregunta Sassy.

 **-¿QUE PASO AYER? ¿QUE QUERÍA POMMEL? ¿POR QUÉ ESTABA EL NEGOCIO LLENÓ? ¿POR QUE FLEUR DE LIS?-** grita Rarity Sacudiendo a Sassy.

 **-Tranquilizate un momento,No paso nada grave,Pommel ya vendrá dentro de poco para decirte algo importante,ayer era dia de descuentos por eso estaba lleno y Fleur De Lis porque era la única pony que conozco que estaba cerca del negocio para ayudarme-** Dice Fleur de lis mientras tranquiliza un poco a Rarity.

 **-Uuff...Bueno como todavia no abriste el boutique vamos a tomar algo en** **lel negocio de Joe-**

Fleur de lis acepta tomar algo,cuando abren las puertas del boutique entra Miss Pommel.

 **-Oh...Hola Señorita Rarity,veo que estaban apuntó de salir a algún lado-** Dice Coco Pommel

 **-POMMEL ¿PORQUE VINISTE AY...** -Grita Rarity cuando Sassy le tapa la boca.

 **-Pommel... estábamos por ir a tomar algo a Joe quieres venir con nosotras -** Dice Sassy.

- **Eeemmmh...Bueno,no desayune muy bien así que,vamos-** Pommel acepta mientras entraba al boutique Fleur de lis.

 **-EJEM...No se olviden de mi,yo tambien iré con ustedes,Hagamos desayuno de amigas-** Índica Fleur de lis.

- **Bien...vamos todas a Joe-** Dice Sassy mientras Rarity estaba desesperada para escuchar la noticia de Pommel.

Todas parte hacia la tienda de rosquillas de Joe,Pommel hablaba con Fleur de lis mientras que Sassy controlaba que Rarity no grité y explote de los nervios, cuándo llegan piden una mesa para cuatro y todas pidieron el mismo desayunó y empezaron a hablar.

 **-Bueno...Pommel, ¿Que querías ayer? ¿Algún problemas?** **¿Es sobre Suri Polomare?-** Pregunta Rarity

 **-No,no,no...No tengo ningún problema con Suri Polomare** **,Me encontré con Fashion Plate y me dijo que esta organizando una** **exposición de los mejores vestidos en Manehattan y ¿sabes qué Rarity?, estás invitada a hacer tú mejor vestido-** Dijo Coco Pommel,Rarity al escucharlo estaba a punto de explotar.

 **-¿ENSERIO? AAAAHH-** Rarity reacciona gritando.

 **-¡¡¡RARITY!!! No grites que todos nos miran-** Dice Sassy Saddle tapando la boca de Rarity de nuevo.

 **-Uuu...¿Puedo ayudar?** Pregunta Fleur de lis.

 **-Perfecto Fleur de lis, Tú eres una modelo, así que podemos hacerlo a tú talla ¿Te gustaría ir por la pasarela mostrando el vestido en Manehattan?** \- Dice Coco Pommel a Fleur de lis,Cuando Rarity empuja a Sassy Saddle para poder hablar.

 **-ES QUE NADIE VA A ESCUCHAR MI OPINIÓN...ejem...Sassy y yo nos encargamos del vestido,Fleur de lis se encarga de probarse el vestido y Coco Pommel se encarga de los materiales-** Le dice Rarity a las chicas.

 **-Ejem... Rarity es lo mismo que dijimos-** Indicó Sassy Saddles.

 **-Rarity ¿no tienes nada importante que hacer hoy?-** Pregunta Coco pommel.

 **-Mmmhh... Creó que no-** Índica Rarity.

 **-Señoritas,aqui esta sus pedidos-** Dice Joe con los desayunos para todas.

Mientras tomaban,Fleur de lis y Pommel contaban una loca aventura que tuvieron las dos no hace mucho, cuándo terminan de tomar,salen del local y empiezan a planear.

 **-Bueno...¿que hago yo,Rarity?** \- Pregunta Pommel.

 **\- Tú te encargas de conseguir Seda,hilos, brillantina y algunos moños** \- Rarity saca de su bolso algunos bits y se las da a Pommel para los materiales.

- **¿Y yo que?-** Pregunta Fleur de lis.

 **-Si quieres acompañar a Pommel...-** Contesta Rarity y Fleur de lis acepta ir con Coco Pommel.

 **\- Nosotras nos encargamos de ver algunos diseños para el vestido-** Interrumpe Sassy Saddle señalando a Rarity.

 **-Bueno...Adelante,tenemos un dia largo-** Dice Rarity y todas chocan los cascos.

Rarity y Sassy llegan al Boutique y buscan sacan un libro con muchas fotos de diseños,Sassy señala algunas pero Rarity siempre salia con una excusa, después de un rato largo buscando algún buen diseños,Sassy y Rarity se ponen de acuerdo con un diseño,Coco Pommel y Fleur de lis entran con los materiales.

Entonces empezaron a hacer el vestido,como Fleur de lis no sabia mucho de coser se quedó sentada mirando a las chicas,Sassy y Rarity se encargaban de coser el vestido y Pommel se encargaba de decorar parte del vestido con la brillantina y poner los moños.

Cada detalle llevaba su tiempo,por lo tanto estuvieron un buen rato,tanto que Fleur de lis se durmió del aburrimiento, cuándo terminaron Coco Pommel despertó a Fleur de lis para que se probará el vestido.

Fleur de lis pasa se prueba el vestido con la ayuda de Sassy para que no se rompiera,ya que la seda era demasiado frágil,el vestido era perfecto,la combinación del color con la brillantina le gustaba a Coco Pommel.

 **-Ya quedó perfecto-** Indicó Sassy Saddle.

 **-Podemos descansar** **,tengo algo de hambre-** Dijo Coco Pommel.

 **-Yo tambien,Rarity puedes guardar el vestido en algún lugar seguro-** Dice Fleur de lis bostezando.

 **-Si,pero antes... ¡¡¡PASAAA!!!** Dijo Rarity cuándo de repente Photo Finish interrumpe la reunión.

 **-¿Photo Finish? ¿Que haces aqui?** Pregunta Fleur de lis.

 **-Tengo una deuda con Rarity,así que desde entonces estuve esperando a que me llamara-** Dijo Photo Finish dramatizando un poco la frase.

Entonces señalaron el vestido y Photo Finish empezó a sacarlo un par de fotos y se los dio a Rarity, cuándo terminaron la sección de fotos, Rarity fue a guardar el vestido y todas partieron para comer algo.

No fueron muy lejos, compraron un par de sándwiches e iban hablando en el camino.

 **-¿Que hacemos ahora?-** Pregunta Cooc Pommel.

 **-Pues...tenemos que esperar hasta mañana,temprano salimos rumbo hacia Manehattan-** Responde Sassy Saddles.

 **-Oye...Disfrute este día con ustedes quizás lo haga más seguido...ejem... a escondidas de Fancy Pants-** Dijo Fleur de lis.

 **-Pero...te lo pasate durmiendo Fleur de lis-** Dice Rarity.

 **-Por eso quizas duerma más seguido...no tengo mucho tiempo para dormir-** Cuenta Fleur de lis.

 **\- Tomate unas vacaciones,yo debes en cuando me tomo mis dias,como ayer-** Dice rarity llegando al boutique.

 **-Sii... y el dia siguiendo llegar al trabajo y gritar lo que pasó tu dia de vacaciones-** Dice Sassy mirando a Rarity.

 **-Bueno...yo no soy la única que se preocupa por su trabajo...no es asi Fleur de lis, que hay de Fancy pants-** Rarity lo dice elevando un poco la voz.

Entonces cuándo entran al boutique,todo el lugar estaba destrozado y muchas cosas tiradas en el piso,Rarity reaccionó con un grito histérico seguido de un desmayó.

Todas intentaron despertar a Rarity, Cuándo está despertó,desesperada fue a buscar el vestido mientras que Sassy y Pommel se encargaban de levantar las cosas tiradas,Rarity busca el vestido pero no lo encuentra en ningún lado,Fleur de lis intenta tranquilizar a Rarity.

 **-Tranquilizate...Rarity,ya lo encontraremos-** Dice Fleur de lis.

 **-PERO SI NO LO ENCONTRAMOS A TIEMPO...¿QUE HACEMOS?-** Grita Rarity desesperada.

 **-Y que tal si lo buscamos,no se puede haber ido tal lejos-** Dice Sassy a Rarity.

 **-BUENO...Bueno Sassy-** Rarity sacó las fotos que habia sacado Photo Finish **-Pregunta a cualquiera,quiero el vestido...¡¡¡AHORAAA!!!-** Gritó Rarity tan fuerte que rompió los vidrios del boutique **-ejem... Perdón,Mmmh...Pommel puedes acompañarme a buscar pistas-** Pommel acepta.

 **-¿Y yo que hago?-** Pregunta Fleur de lis.

 **-Ejem...mmmmhhh...Busca algún vidrio que combine con el Boutique-**

Todas parten a hacer sus tareas,Sassy se encargaba de preguntar,Fleur de lis de buscar vidrio , Pommel y Rarity de buscar el vestido.

Rarity se encuentra con Blue Moon y le pregunta si vio algo,dijo que solo vio que en el tren vinieron muchos de Manehattan pero un grupo no era de Manehattan.

Coco Pommel vio a Jet Set y tambien le pregunta,este le dice que vio a un grupo de tres entrando al Boutique.

Cerca estaba Fancy Pants haci que Rarity se le acerca esta les dice tenían una bolsa con algunos vestidos.

Rarity y Pommel reúnen la informacion y empieza a sacar conclusiones, cuándo Sassy se les acerca.

 **-¡Rarity!...Varias cosas que decirte-** Dice Sassy.

 **-DIME...¡¡¡DIMEE!!!-** Grita Rarity,Coco Pommel decide tranquilizarla.

 **-ejem...Primero vi a Pinkie y te desea...ehh...Buen dia y escuche la informacion que recompilaron y creó que ya se quienes son, ¿Rarity tenías algo especial que hacer hoy?-** Dice Sassy.

 **-Mmm...que yo sepa...No-** Índica Rarity.

 **-¡¡Enserio!! Ejem...Tres ponies,No eran de Manehattan y llevaban un bolso con Vestidos-** Dice Sassy.

 **-...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SWEETIEEEE BELLEEEEE!!!!!** \- Grita Rarity muy fuerte.

 **-¡¡¡Rarity!!! No te acuerdas de que tenías una obra hoy-** Dice acercándose Fleur de lis,mientras Sassy le tranquilizaba.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabias?-** Pregunta Rarity.

 **-Ayer estabas haciendo un vestido cuando te fui a visitar y estaba claro que era para la obra que me dijo Cheerilee-** Responde Fleur de lis

 **-¿Que te dijo Cheerilee? ¿Tienes algún papel?-** Pregunta Coco Pommel.

 **-Ejem...si me ofrecí para el papel de la Princesa Luna-** Responde Fleur de lis.

 **-Rarity,si ellas tienen el vestido...dasela a Fluttershy...¿Hoy no era su Cumpleaños?-** Dice Sassy.

 **-Pero...pero... y Manehattan ¿Que hacemos?** -Pregunta Rarity sacando una lagrima.

 **-Rarity,no es para tanto-** Dijo Fleur de lis limpiando las lágrimas de Rarity.

 **-Rarity,me olvide decirte...hoy vine para decirte** **lo de Manehattan y que...Fashion Plate lo pospuso-** Dice Coco Pommel bajando la voz.

 **-¿QUEEEE?-** gritan todas.

 **-Me habia olvidado, Anoche me dormi tarde y no dormi casi nada,me levanté un poco tarde y me tuve que venir lo más rápido aquí-** Cuenta Coco.

 **-No importa,Mañana podemos hacerlo de nuevo,Rarity ve a la obra-** Dice Sassy Saddles.

Entonces Rarity se despide de las chicas,le dice a Sassy que reparé el boutique y ella junto con Fleur de lis se dirige hacia Sweet Apple Acres a ver la obra.

Cuando llegan,faltaba poco para que empieze,Rarity se encuentra con las Cutie Mark Crusaders y les dice lo del vestido,Sweetie Belle se disculpa por el desastre que hizo en el Boutique y le dió el bolso que llevaban los vestido,junto al vestido desaparecido,Sweetie Belle se disfraza de Chrysalis,Apple Bloom de Cadance,Scootaloo de Celestia y Fleur de lis de Luna y empieza la obra, no era muy largo,cuando termina Rarity se despide de Fleur de lis y de las cutie mark crusaders ya que se hacia tarde para la fiesta de Fluttershy.

Antes de ir a la casa de Fluttershy hace una parada en la casa de Pinkie,ya que le habia dado permiso para buscar algunas decoraciones, Después de ponerlos en el bolso se dirige a la casa de Fluttershy.

Gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas y la de Chesse Sandwich empezaron a decorar sin antes de darle el vestido a Fluttershy.

Ya en la fiesta todas contaron que hicieron y Rarity no era la única que lo paso mal,lo qué se preguntó Rarity era porqué no estaba Rainbow Dash,pero bueno disfrutó tranquila las ultimas horas del dia.


End file.
